In some applications, wire bonding rather than flip chip packaging is used as die to PCB or die to package interconnects. However, interconnects formed using typical wire bonding techniques may have signal integrity issues such as high insertion, return, or margin loss and channel resonance due to inductive impedance discontinuity and high cross talk between the wires.